1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and method of retaining a vehicle license plate. More particularly, an apparatus and method for removably retaining a cover plate to a vehicle license plate frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are some instances when it is desirable to secure a cover plate to a vehicle. One instance is when an inventory or transit vehicle is being driven by a dealer, and dealer plates must be legally displayed when driving the vehicle on public roads. Another instance is when a vehicle is on exhibit, and a “show plate” is placed on the vehicle to display information concerning the vehicle.
In the first instance when dealer plates are in use, a dealer typically employs one of several methods to display the dealer plates. One method is to simply display the dealer plate through a rear window of the vehicle. However, in many if not all jurisdictions, it is required that there be an unobstructed view of the license plate, and that the license plate be provided illumination during dark conditions so the license plate may be easily viewed. The plate must also be legally displayed as required by the jurisdiction.
Another method is to affix the dealer plate/license plate to a flexible rubber frame that has at least one rubber flap. The rubber flap is inserted in a trunk opening of the vehicle, and the trunk lid closed on the rubber flap. With the rubber frame thus affixed to the vehicle, the dealer plate is left hanging against the vehicle. This method is problematic in that damage could be done to the trunk opening due to the close tolerances (trunk seal to trunk lid) required in this area by the auto manufacturer, the dealer plate is not secure and could hit and rub against the vehicle, damaging the vehicle, and the dealer plate is also not properly illuminated in low light conditions. Furthermore, this method is not suitable for use with vehicles that do not have a trunk.
Yet another method of affixing a dealer plate/license plate is to place the dealer plate in a magnetic holder which is magnetically affixed to the vehicle. A problem with this method is that modern vehicles are constructed with less ferrous metals, and a proper place to affix the holder may be difficult to find, or simply not be available. Also, the magnetic holder is not secure and may mar the finish of the vehicle. Furthermore, there may be the problem of properly illuminating the license plate.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,167 granted to Means on Mar. 21, 1989 describes an apparatus and method of removably securing a license plate or other type of vehicle plate to a vehicle. In that patent, a cover plate is removably attached to at least one bolt head which extends outward from the vehicle license plate mounting bracket. The bolt head is extended further away from the vehicle if a license plate frame is used. The bolts extending from the vehicle detract from aesthetic features of the vehicle.
The apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,167 also requires the use of special bolts and extra effort to install the bolts properly. If a vehicle is sold by a dealer, the new owner of the vehicle may then require that the apparatus be removed since it detracts from the appearance of the vehicle. A need thus exists for properly, securably and removably mounting a cover plate to a vehicle that overcomes these above-mentioned problems.